


More Than Complicated

by elloquench



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marriage, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, im back, im so sorry in advance, more tags to be added as I update, subsequent divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elloquench/pseuds/elloquench
Summary: Now's probably the last time you'll meet alone before you only get to see each other at the Citadel as mere colleagues working under the crown.





	More Than Complicated

_ "I take you to be my lawful wedded--" _   
  
  
  


 

Your phone rings, a familiar face on the screen, and you swipe to answer, "Yes, I have finalized the papers. Alright, I'll mail them to you soon," you pace around your living room with your signed divorce papers on the center table.   
  
"Can't you just send them to me yourself?"   
  
You stop, looking at the boxes littering your new apartment, "I'm rather busy."   
  
The voice hums inquisitively on the line, "Well then, no worries, I'm around the area either way."   
  
"I can't have you do that. His Majesty must need you as of now."   
  
"No such thing. I'm sure Noct can handle himself without my presence for a while."   
  
You rub your temples, "Ignis..."   
  
"I'll arrive in about half an hour," then he hangs up offering you no window to refuse. Typical of him, you suppose.   


 

  
  
_ "--to have and to hold, from this day forward--” _   
  


  
  
Ignis arrives at your door around thirty minutes since your call in his usual crisp shirt with his suit jacket neatly folded over his arm.   
  
You, on the other hand, were in your camisole and pajamas, not bothering to change as you spend your annual vacation leave to use for moving.   
  
I mean, why wouldn't your superiors at the Citadel let you file an extended vacation when they all know about your current predicament? Or rather, help you find a new job.   
  
And the other half, ironically, of said predicament is right outside your door looking his usual handsome self announcing his presence with a smooth ‘good evening’ as you greet him back handing him your divorce papers he so kindly offered to submit to the Citadel himself.   
  
"Not even offering drinks now?" He says your name in a teasing lilt as he accepts the papers with a free hand and you roll your eyes.   
  
"As you can see, I'm honestly really busy, Ignis. Who knew a divorce would be so troublesome?"   
  


"Less troublesome than feeling like your husband is married to his work instead of you?" he asks and you flinch. He's inwardly elated at his retort.

 

 

_ “--for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health--” _

 

  
"Would you like a hand?"

"I'll be fine by myself. And His Majesty--"

He types something on his phone quickly and you eye him suspiciously,  "I've already cancelled evening meetings with the council so Noct is free therefore so am I. And I insist," and he makes his way inside your apartment kicking off his shoes and placing his jacket on the arm of your new couch.   
  
You close the door behind him. Unbelievable. But another hand wouldn't hurt even if that other hand is your soon-to-be ex-husband, right? You could use his organizational skills around the house. Why the fuck not.   
  
He's rolled his sleeves as he faces you again. "Where do you need help with?"   
  
"As I've said, I don't need any help but fine you can put the dishes in the cupboards. I'll go fix the shelves."   
  
"As you wish," he says picking up a box labeled so and swiftly making his way to the kitchen.   
  
You're stuck whether to organize a stack of DVDs in alphabetical order, by color, or genre. You settled for none of those. You never truly bothered until Ignis came in your life and honestly with the way things are right now, you just want to be free of what he is. Leave no trace that reminds you of him. Now's probably the last time you'll meet alone before you only get to see each other at the Citadel as mere colleagues working under the crown.   
  
That's probably the reason you filed for a divorce in the first place. It wasn't working out. If he was organized, sure, but no, Ignis Scientia was too organized. He's controlling to a fault that it was suffocating. Needless to say that his wit does come in handy but sometimes you just wanted to be reckless but that's not him, that's never him and you reckon you've had enough.

 

 

_ “-‘til death do us part.” _

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a prologue so far. A plot bunny I needed out.  
> Sorry for being AWOL. I'm back and roaring to go.
> 
> http://elloquench.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/elloquench  
> https://ko-fi.com/arptvivo
> 
> I'm working on an update for Omniscient et Omnipotent. I promise.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
